Hiding in the shadows
by thesmith2010
Summary: Naruto is training when he realises someone is watching him will he find out who it is? naruhina oneshot fluff rated T because of fluff and language


Note "Both Narrator and Hinata are 18 in this story"

Author's notes: This is my first story so no flaming and r&r

It was a hummid day in late May. Our favorite blonde haired ninja was training deep in the hidden leaf forest. Little did he no that a shy hyuga girl was watching him. By the end of his training he was panting heavily and it was a little before 10:00. He turned around to head back to his apartment when he noticed something moving away from the training field. He wasn't sure if it was dangerous or not so he decided to follow it.

After a long chase he found himself right by the ichiraku ramen shop. Naruto figured if it was some thing dangerous it wouldn't have made it into the village, but he was already here so…… 3 minutes later naruto had eaten 10 bowls of ramen before deciding to head back to his apartment. That night he dreamed about who or what might have been watching him.

The next day naruto headed back to the training spot.This time naruto was aware of a pair of eyes watching him. Casually he looked around but he didn't see anyone. Naruto started a justu….shadow clone jutsu! Naruto quickly sent shadow clones scattering all over the premises. Hinata had activated her byakugn just in time to see Naruto dispersing a lot of chakra making clones she just had enough time to get away.

Naruto cursed under his breath. he was very agitated that whatever it was had gotten away again. Next time he trained he swore to find this thing. The next day before Naruto even started training he made a 1000 shadow clones patroaling the perimiter but this sapped his chakra so much that he almost passed out. Hinata hadn't been expectng that so she was just watching Naruto. Hinata knew something was wrong when someone grabbed her from behind. Hinata freaked out and actiivated her protectice 8 trigrams. The clone disappered with a high pitched "poof". Then Naruto knew who it was. He smiled to himself. He knew he and Hinata were friends but he didn't no that she was watching him. He decided that the next day he would ask her about it.

The next day Naruto woke up early and headed to the Hyuga residence. At the same time that he usualy started training he was at the Hyuga residents door. He was about to knock but Hinata opened it and ran right into him. Naruto couldn't stop them from falling so he twisted around. Naruto landed with Hinata on top of him. As soon as Hinata recovered from the shock and saw who she was on she turned a dark crimson then fainted. When she awoke she was at Naruto's training hidden training town only this time she wasnt behind a tree. She was in Naruto's lap. She fainted again. Dam Naruto thought. Why does Hinata always faint around me? About five minutes later Hinata woke up. This time she was leaning against a tree. Naruto must have been training realy hard that day because he had taken of his shirt. Hinata blushed a deep red. Luckily she didn't faint again. Naruto noticed her about five minutes later. He went and sat next to her (he hadn't put his shirt back on) she blushed again. Naruto looked at her and started talking. Hinata-san why have u been watching me. W-Well Naruto-kun I-I um wanted to see the progress in your t-t-training. Naruto smiled. Same old Hinata. They began talking again. Hinata-san you didn't have to hide behind a tree you could have sat here and watched me. She went stiff. D-Did he no something that she wasnt telling him. Naruto put his arm around her and flashed one of his fox like smiles. Hinata almost passed out again but even though she didnt pass out she went so red that her face almost turned black. Naruto being Naruto didnt notice this. Hinata were friends and friends can hang out whenever. Hinata sighed. Why couldn't they be more than friends. Hinata started to cry first quitley then lod sobs. Naruto not excpecting this thought it was something he did. Hinata-san im sorry what did i do? In his head naruto knew he never wanted to see Hinata cry again. Hinata got up and started running. Her tears flowing freely. Naruto chasing behind her. Hinta-san Tomare! Tomare! Hinata ran all the way to a certain water fall (you may no what im talking about you may not) and ran to the center. At that time something clicked in Naruto's head. Naruto walked up to Hinata slowly. Less than an inch away from her ear he whispered "Hinata-chan did you come to this waterfall for a reason?" Then he let out a passionate giggle. Hinata froze. Everything slowed down N-N-Naruto knows t-t-that I have f-f-feelings about him. she passed out.

When Hinata woke up Naruto was carrying her bridal style towards the hyuga mansion. Hey! Hinata-chan your awake. She blushed. Hinata-chan I need to tell you something...I dont no what i did to upset you and cause you to run away but i dont ever wan't to see you cry again so if you want to we dont have to hang out anymore. N-N-Naruto no no! I-Its not you its just that i didnt think you would ever know t-t-that I l-l-l-love you! with that she started crying again. Then something that she never thought would happend happened. Naruto pulled her in and kissed her on the lips. With that she passed out. Luckily when she awoke the were just outside the Hyuga compound. Naruto sighed a sigh of relief he didn't want to explain to a furios Hiashi why his daughter was sleeping in his arms. Hey sleepy head you finally woke up. Hinata didn't no what was going on but then her memory snapped back. Naruto-kun had kissed her! It was the happiest day of her life. They were on the door step of her house. Naruto set Hinata down. Sooo Hinata-chan I had a realy good time today maybe if you want to we could go on a date? Hinata was about to faint but Naruto kissed her on the lips qucikly and that woke her up. S-S-Sure N-N-Naruto-kun. Naruto gave her another kiss and said "Meet me by the hot springs tommorow at 7 sharp and with that they said there goodbyes and went home and to sleep.

The next day at 7... Naruto had been waiting it was now 7:01! Naruto started to worry this was the only girlfriend he ever had he didn't want her to stand him up so he was realy worried. He started pacing. About 30 seconds after that hinata walked out in her usualy close but she had her hair done in a fancy braided pony tail which Naruto thought was very attractive. Hey Hinata-chan. H-H-H-Hey Naruto-kun. Hinata-chan do you wanna go get something to eat before we go out? H-Hai Naruto-kun. Suprisingly they ended up at the ichiraku ramen shop. Naruto ordered 2 pork 5 misos and 1 chicken. Hinata ordered one normal ramen. Naruto finished eating before Hinata. While Hinata was still eating Naruto started getting weird winks and looks from people that he knew including Ayame and her father (owners of shop) he didn't no why. After that they went for a walk through the hidden leaf forest and Naruto to Hinata to see a flower he had discovered. When Hinata saw it she was amazed even though it wasnt even open the bud was all the colors she had ever known. They then picked it and the clump of dirt its roots were in and took it to ino's family's flower shop. They were then told that the flower only bloomed on certain occasions Ino gave Naruto a wink and gave him a plastic cup to put the flower in. After that they headed back to Naruto's apartment. After they sat down on Naruto's couch they started watching television. After the show they were watching was over Naruto put his arm around Hinata. She blushed. So Hinata-chan is there anything you wanna do? W-W-Well Naruto-kun there is one thing. Whats that? With that Hinata tackled him while pressing her lips against his. After a minute they pulled apart just to get air. Then they started again. While they where kissing Naruto noticed the flower open. He nudged Hinata and pointed. She just smiled and they started again. Naruto felt something come over him and his tounge slid across Hinata's lips. She blushed badly but willingly opened her mouth. Naruto was to interested in swaping spit with Hinata to notice that it was almost twelve. By the time they were done they were both gasping for air and then Naruto noticed it was 12:13..._crap. _Naruto needed to get her back to her house before they were both in trouble. Naruto got her to the hyuga clans door. Naruto started to kiss her goodbye...In the middle of the kiss Hiashi just happened to open the door...**_double crap_** (anyone else hear the lightining) Hiashi" Hinata go inside" Naruto-san I know about the kyubbi demon im not judging you on that but i thought you should know. Naruto gulped. Naruto-san I have only a few rules for you 1 do not touch my daughter in front of me not even a hug. 2 You may not go to any unsafe place with my daughter. Last but not least 3 If you hurt my daughter I will hurt you understood. Yes sir. Good you can go.

1 year and 63 dates later... Naruto popped the question and guess what...Hinata fainted. When sho woke back up she finaly said yes after much stuttering and index finger poking some of the things she was trying to stop doing. Genouusly Hiashi payed for the whole thing a whopping 10,000,000,000 yen! 12 months after that Hiashi had his first grandchild a girl named ashlin. She had her mothers eyes(including dojutsu)and her fathers attitude and hair. 2 years after that naruto became the 6th Hokage and Hinata became the leader of the hyuga clan. Its sad to say but all storys had to come to an **_END_**


End file.
